


Seprate

by awkwardblogger



Series: Ying And Yang [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adopted Dean, Closeted Character, Dean and Mental Health Issues, Depressed Sam, Drug Abuse, Highschool AU, Homophobic John, Homosexuality, Hunter Sam, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Multi, Protective Bobby Singer, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary's death, John gave up Dean to Social Services and kept Sam and raised him as a hunter. Bobby Signer adopted Dean and raised him to be a normal kid who knew of the supernatural but wasn't a hunter. Dean grew to be a people person; funny, sweet, athletic and honest. Sam became angry and unhappy, throwing himself into books to piss off his father. Dean was popular and despite being openly gay, was admired by his school. Sam was deep in the closet and a nerd at every school he went to. Now, Sam and Dean meet while John's working a local case and they feel an extreme attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the prequel to a new story I will be starting

Four year old Dean missed his mommy and daddy. The nice lady said his mommy died in a fire and his daddy took Sammy and left. She told him he'd have a new family, an even nicer one. Dean didn't like the group home, but was told his new mommy and daddy would find him soon.

Six month old Sam was fussy and unhappy. The baby didn't know where his mommy or brother were and his daddy was unhappy. The baby could feel the unhappiness and it made Sam cry and scream more.

It turned out for Dean that his new mommy and daddy was just a daddy. Dean's new daddy was called "Bobby Singer" and the nice lady said Bobby's wife died. Dean knew he liked Bobby by the time he got to his new home, Bobby had told him that he could keep his pictures of his mommy and daddy and Bobby only wanted to love him. There was salt by the doors and windows but Bobby said they kept mean things away, so Dean liked the salt. Dean liked his new home.  
\---------------------  
One year old Sam was waddling around the motel like always. John found it hard to keep up with the busy one year old who always wanted to explore and kept messing up the salt lines and playing with John's hunting equiptment. Pastor Jim was always happy to watch Sam, but Sam cried when his daddy was gone because it confused him.

Five year old Dean had just started calling Bobby "Daddy" and it made Bobby happy, so it made Dean happy. Dean didn't sleep well, he had bad nightmares that his new daddy called "night terrors" and the doctors said Dean was sick, which confused Dean because he didn't feel icky. The doctor told Dean he was sick in his head and gave him medicine that helped but told Bobby a security stuffed animal would help Dean, so he got Sammy, the stuffed moose.

Sam only had one stuffed animal and it was a big, fluffy teddy bear called Bear. Pastor Jim was always amazed by Sam, because the one year old could talk much better than the average kid Sam's age. Sam loved hearing Pastor Jim read picture books and wanted to learn to read, but John insisted Sam was too young and didn't need to know yet. John didn't want Sam to grow and learn, because learning wasn't always good.

Dean loved Sammy the moose and it went everywhere with him. Bobby decided Dean wasn't ready for kindergarten yet and kept Dean from starting school at the average age, but Dean didn't mind because he liked spending time with Bobby and he liked playing with the neighborhood kids. The mommy's of the other kids always made an "aw" noise when Dean's new daddy told them about him and gave him extra hugs and cookies but Dean never knew why.  
\------------------  
Two year old Sam was a little rascal, he was everywhere. Sam wanted to know how everything worked and how to do everything, and it annoyed John to no end. There was never a quiet moment and John couldn't help but wonder if he should have kept Dean and given up Sam instead. Sam still dragged Bear everywhere with him and John told Pastor Jim that Sam would need to stop soon. Sam liked day care, but he went to a new one every few weeks, but he always made friends quickly. The day care ladies said Sam was a sweetie.

Six year old Dean liked school, he liked learning and he liked the room with the soft chair and lots of toys that Dean got to play with while talking to the nice lady about being sick in his head. The lady said it wasn't Dean's fault and he'd get better and she always let him hold Sammy when he talked. Bobby said Dean didn't have to talk to the lady if he didn't want to, but Dean didn't mind. Dean liked reading and his teacher said he was really smart! Dean had lots of friends and some of them were even girls but it was okay because he had his cootie shot.

Sam liked to hug John when he got back from hunts and tell him all about the day care ladies and the other toddlers he played with. Sam had nightmares a lot and Pastor Jim wanted to take Sam to the doctor. John didn't know if it was a good idea and decided against it and handled Sam's nightmares with hugs and kisses.  
\--------------------------------------  
Three year old Sam wasn't allowed to suck on his binky anymore because Daddy said he was too big for that, but Sam didn't like it. Sam wanted his binky back and he wanted to read, but John didn't let him. Sam started having trouble breathing and John had to take Sam to a doctor. The doctor said Sam had asthma and it might go away when he gets older but it might not. The doctor said Sam's nightmares could be lots of things and asked too many questions. Sam spent a lot of time with Pastor Jim but he liked Pastor Jim because Pastor Jim played with him and Bear.

Seven year old Dean liked cars and loved watching Bobby work on them and always wanted to help but was too little. Dean didn't take Sammy to school anymore, but still slept with him and played with him at home. Dean still talked to the nice lady with the toys and she asked questions about his old mommy and daddy, which Dean didn't like to talk about. Dean was good at drawing and his art teacher loved to see his drawings. Dean also was really good at Spanish, the Spanish teacher said Dean had an ear for languages.

Sam had asthma attacks a lot and they always made his chest hurt. Pastor Jim gave him bubble baths and let him cuddle with Bear when it happened.  
_------------------------------------------  
Eight year old Dean was too big to call Bobby "Daddy" anymore, he was now "Dad" and Bobby didn't mind. Sammy the moose was only for sleep now and Dream was in a little league baseball team. Dean was athletic and smart, he had good grades and played sports during lunch everyday. Dean learned more about cars everyday because now Bobby let him help with the cars. Boys in Dean's class were just starting to think girls weren't yucky anymore, but Dean wasn't one of those boys and Bobby said it was okay.  
Four year old Sam didn't go to daycare anymore after a demon was posing as a daycare teacher. John didn't let Sam call him daddy anymore and Sam hated it, threw screaming fits over it that gave John a headache. Sam didn't understand a lot of things and not understanding made Sam unhappy. Bear was one of the only things left John hadn't taken away from Sam and Pastor Jim tried to explain it to the toddler, but Sam just didn't understand.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Nine year old Dean liked third grade, because third graders were big kids. Dean read better than the other kids in his class and started learning Spanish outside of school because he liked it so much. Dean didn't talk to the nice lady at school anymore because he had two new doctors for his sickness in his head which he learned was called PTSD but Dean didn't really know what that meant. His doctors told him it was because of his old family and Dean told them promptly that he didn't talk about them anymore.

Five year old Sam started Kindergarten and he loved it. Sam was good at reading and writing, much better than the other kids; so good his teachers wanted to put him in first grade. John said no and it made Sam angry. Sam loved to learn, he absorbed knowledge like a sponge absorbed water, and he was furious his father denied him a chance to learn more faster. Pastor Jim agreed with Sam that John wasn't helping the boy by keeping him with his age group but John didn't listen, he didn't need his little family to stick out; it doesn't mesh well with hunting. Sam refused to let go of Bear which John said he was too big for. Sam had simply refused and John hated it and bothered Sam about it every other week only to deal with more screaming. John wondered more if he made the right choice by keeping Sam.

Dean was still on his little league team and was the best in his team. Bobby went to every one of Dean's games and cheered him on, loudly telling everyone his son was the best player on the team which made Dean happy. Dean became even more obsessed with cars and how they worked, making Bobby chuckle and wonder why he hadn't had children with Karen when he had the chance. Sammy was still around but only for sickness and sleeping because Dean said big boys didn't take stuffed animals everywhere.  
\-------------------------------  
Six year old Sam was as defiant as they come. He whined during physical training and forced John to bump him up a grade so he could learn more. John had taken Bear away and Sam was still mad, and didn't regret punching John for it even after he was spanked to the point of tears. Pastor Jim said John was too hard on Sam, that he was only a kid and kids love their toys. Sam liked learning Latin but that was the only part of his training he liked and John knew it all too well.

Ten year old Dean could tell you more about cars than you'd ever want to know thanks to working on them with Bobby. Bobby got a kick out of seeing Dean ramble on about cars but Dean didn't know why it was so funny to his dad. Fourth grade was a good year for Dean, who was still not interested in girls and Bobby was starting to suspect Dean was gay and in all honesty, he didn't mind. Baseball was something Dean loved with all his heart, he was a great player and the fastest runner in his whole school! The teachers suggested Dean take Track and Field in Middle and High School, but if Dean was gonna start playing a new sport it would be Football. Dean could watch the sport for hours with Bobby and never get bored, it was adorable but Dean didn't like it when his dad told him that. Dean didn't think about his biological family much but sometimes he'd wonder about his baby brother and then he'd remember they weren't his family anymore and he'd think of something else.  
Sams asthma got in the way of his training a lot, which he didn't mind too much, but the asthma was becoming a real hassle. He couldn't play outside when it was too cold or too hot. His inhailer was his best friend and it wasn't something you were supposed to say.  
\------------------------  
Seven year old Sam learned the truth about monsters and freaked out. He didn't speak for a whole week and called John a liar and stayed at Pastor Jim's for a while because the two Winchesters didn't want to deal with each other. Sam read at a High School level, which terrified John sometimes because he couldn't risk Sam deciding to go to college like a normal person. After time had passed, John missed his older son and wished he hadn't have given Dean to CPS, but there was nothing he could do about it now. John talked to CPS because he wanted Dean back but was told Dean lived in South Dakota with his adoptive father and had been there sense a few weeks after the fire. Sam was becoming increasingly unhappy and longed for a normal life, but his unhappiness didn't make John change, it made John push harder at Sam to work on training.

Eleven year old Dean learned the real meaning of being gay and had proudly come out of the closet. Dean had known most of his friends for years and was well known as a great guy, so no one though much of it. Bobby had expected the Novak's, a religious local family who's son, Castiel, was good friends with Dean, to say something but they had simply said God did not judge nor hate the homosexuals. Dean still played little league and Bobby was teaching him how to play football, it turns out Dean was a good Quarterback. Bobby found out that Dean's biological dad wanted him back earlier in the year and was furious. The man had left Dean only hours after a traumatic event that still scarred Dean and wanted him back after years of being out of the picture. Bobby had promptly told CPS that Dean's biological father could shove it because Dean was his and he'd fight for him. Bobby became more enraged when he learned Dean's biological father wouldn't fight for Dean, it just showed how much the man didn't deserve Dean. Dean wasn't told about this and came to the big conclusion that he didn't want to take pills for his PTSD anymore. It was a big decision but Dean had been taking meds for years and after learning from sleeping over at Castiel's house that not a lot of kids took meds for the stuff he did, Dean didn't want them. They decided to take a test run over the summer.

Sam was angry a lot, so angry that his teachers would ask John if there was trouble at home which John had always responded with no. Sam didn't sleep well and was constantly chewing on his hands which worried Pastor Jim and Sam's teachers. John chalked it up to Sam being Sam and saw no reason to look into it and Sam surprisingly liked it that way. The seven year old was coming to like his privacy and being alone, he preferred it that way and it just made Pastor Jim worry more. Pastor Jim forced Sam to see a doctor and found out Sam had a severe case of Major Depressive Disorder. John took this well with Sam but not Pastor Jim and Sam didn't see the religious man for almost a year.  
\------------------------------  
Eight year old Sam only felt normal and okay when he was learning. Books became the reason for Sam's existence and John didn't understand how his son could prefer a book to sports and training. Pastor Jim only recently came back into the young boy's life and Sam was mad at Pastor Jim for sticking his nose in his business. Sam became more depressed, something odd for an eight year old fourth grader. Sam managed to stay top of his class at every school because learning felt right and not much else did. Needless to say Sam's teachers were down right impressed with the kid. Sam didn't have many friends at any of his schools and was longing for someone he never had to lie to.

It didn't take long for twelve year old Dean to start having horrible night terrors again after stopping his meds. Things became very triggering for him, smoke made Dean think of seeing his Mom pinned to the ceiling on fire and heat made Dean feel anxious and jumpy. Dean had hid this from his dad at first, but after having a full blown anxiety attack when his kitchen accidentally caught fire, Dean came clean and Bobby put his son back on the meds. Dean liked Middle School because it had more sports teams and he was on the track team and baseball team. Dean made even more friends in middle school and without trying he became the most popular kid in his grade. Dean passed Spanish two in first semester without breaking a sweat and joined the Art Club because he loved art. Sammy the moose lived on Dean's dresser now because Dean was too big to sleep with a stuffed animal.  
On nights when Sam's sleep was especially bad, Sam would sneak Bear out of his bag. John didn't know Sam took Bear out of the trash only minutes after John had thrown the toy away, and John certainly didn't know his son slept with the toy when he wasn't there. The two Winchesters butted heads a lot, both stubborn to the core. Sam bonded with Caleb, another hunting friend of Dad's and Caleb was more understanding than Pastor Jim had ever been. It was nice to have Caleb around, because Caleb understood Sam's need for Bear and always carefully cleaned the teddy bear for him. Caleb helped Sam with his math and science, it seemed to the eight year old that Caleb was the only person in the world who understood him. Caleb liked to learn just like Sam did and helped Sam understand big words and read even harder books. John didn't like it too much, but the only time Sam seemed okay was with Caleb so John let the hunter be friends with his boy.  
\------------------------------------  
Nine year old Sam discovered that books weren't the only place he could find happiness, he learned music was an escape no one could take away from him. Sam fell in love with the band Nirvana and quickly became their number one fan. John didn't like Sam's punkish style of music, preferring his own classic rock but there was nothing John could do about Sam's taste. Sam had his first Sex Ed class with all the other fifth graders and had discovered that he was attracted to the male body. When he asked John about boys liking other boys he heard something he never had before.  
"Fags like that deserve to go to Hell! Men belong with women and women belong with men! No exception! Why sam? Did a faggot flirt with you?"  
Sam was terrified and only told his only friend about his attraction. Caleb was more than understanding and said one day Sam could be brave enough to tell John and John would still love him. Sam hadn't been so sure and decided not to tell his dad.

Thirteen year old Dean was easily the most accepted kid in his school. Despite Dean being openly gay, he was too cool and awesome to hate so he was popular. Dean loved Track and felt his troubles wash away when he was running, people wouldn't believe a popular kid had issues but Dean's illness began to get worse. Dean developed anxiety and it wasn't a horrible case but it wasn't a mild case either. Dean hated taking his medicine because it made him feel like a science experiment, but Bobby didn't budge on it. Bobby was the best father Dean could have asked for, he went out of his way to love Dean and make sure he had things he needed. After they learned Dean was allergic to cats and Bobby talked to Dean's doctors, Bobby bought a puppy. Dean named him West, but if you asked him why, he could never tell you. West was a Siberian Husky and was a sweet, loving thing and even after West was snipped, he didn't hold it against Bobby. West slept in Dean's room and Dean seemed more calm around the pup, so Bobby cut them some slack about the dog fur all over Dean's room.

Sam got bullied at some of his schools for being smart. He had no idea why being smart was a bad thing and Caleb said they bullied him because they were jealous that they weren't as smart. Sam had liked that answer up until he got a knuckle sandwhich for it, but even after he still liked to think of it that way. John kept encouraging Sam to beat up kids when they picked on him, said that Sam couldn't be a pansy, that real men didn't take beatings, they give them. Caleb told him John was full of shit, that Sam didn't have to fight back and that he was doing the smart thing by not starting fights.  
\-------------------------------------  
Ten year old Sam thought Middle School was too big. He got lost on his way to class too easy at all of his Middle Schools and the bullying was way worse in Middle School. John continued to push Sam with training and Sam finally grew out of his asthma, which was a short lived victory. Soon after the inhailer was in the trash Sam went on his first ever hunt, a werewolf. Unfortunately, Sam's gun jammed and the werewolf got too close before Sam put a bullet in the monster's heart. Sam's ribs broke from the werewolf tackling him and the doctor told Sam he was lucky his lung wasn't punctured. John was proud of Sam though and rewarded his son with his first beer. Sam hated the beverage, but after reading that booze temporarily numbs depression Sam wondered if he should have cut it some slack and tried again. Sam was fluent in three dead languages now and was top of his class everywhere he went. Caleb and John got into an argument and John stopped spending time with Caleb, so Sam was once again with Pastor Jim a lot. Pastor Jim wanted Sam to take antidepressants, but Sam made it clear he'd rather die than take pills for being a freak. As Sam aged, his longing for a normal life grew.

Fourteen year old Dean had his first kiss with a boy named Gabriel who was Castiel Novak's cousin. Gabriel Angel was the little brother of Michael, Lucifer and Raphael Angel and Gabriel was gay and a huge flirt. The kiss was just a kiss and it didn't mean anything more than that. Dean somehow kept his good grades while being a class clown, he was the funniest kid in the eighth grade and the best player on the baseball team. Dean didn't drift from his father like most teenagers, he loved Bobby and didn't go through the normal childhood. Dean's childhood left him grateful for his Dad and uncomfortable around heat and fires. Dean loved his little family, him, Bobby and West; it seemed complete in ways Dean couldn't explain. His love for cars never left and Bobby still thought it was cute, but now if he said that out loud Dean would get embarrassed.  
J  
ohn wanted Sam to be more into sports, like he was when he was Sam's age. John didn't approve of his family sticking out, but he would have loved for Sam to have at least shown interest in a sport, but no. Sam wasn't one for sports, he liked his music and books. Sam had started giving up on trying to impress his father because he learned he wasn't the prize child John had wanted him to be.  
\-------------------------------  
Eleven year old Sam liked to sleep because it was the only place he felt safe. Sam's depression was spiraling out of control but he was holding it all in. Watching Sam was like watching a small child holding too many things in his arms, something was going to fall. John started bugging Sam about girls, asking his son about cute girls in his schools and if he had his first kiss yet. Sam was gay, there was no other way he could think of himself, but John sure as hell didn't know; only Caleb knew. The bullying didn't stop, and yet with all Sam's pain, his grades didn't falter at all. Sam continued to knock the socks off of his teachers even in the haze of depression because school was something Sam was good at that couldn't be taken away from him.

Fifteen year old Dean quickly became the most popular freshman in his high school. He was the star of the track team and the baseball team, a member of art club and year book and all around a nice guy. No matter how many friends Dean had, his Husky, West, remained his best friend. Dean continued to stay close with his dad, they had a great relationship but it wasn't a piece of cake. Dean knew of the supernatural and knew his dad hunted the local stuff and did research for full time hunters, but Dean didn't want to hunt and Bobby was more than OK with that. Bobby was supportive one hundred percent of Dean's homosexuality and had been from the beginning. Dean had never experienced bullying before a new kid came to school called Zachariah. Zachariah was homophobic and a major dickwad and made sure everyone knew he thought Dean was a disgusting faggot who was going to rot in hell. Dean tried not to let it bother him, but his therapist ended up getting an earful and Dean was suggested to start sleeping with Sammy the moose again because Zachariah's move to the school had negative effects on Dean, like nightmares. Dean wanted to bring West to school and have his dog bite the asshat.

Sam wondered what was so bad about drugs. After his one experience with beer, Sam wanted to feel numb just for a little while. Soon, Sam found pot and he fell in love. It was a haze but it wasn't a fix of any kind, at all. Just for a little while, Sam didn't think about being unhappy.  
\-------------------------------  
Sixteen year old Dean had a new dog. Dean's anxiety got worse along with his PTSD, and with his psychiatrists permission and idea, Dean got a special needs dog. The dog was a blonde lab named Kissey and Dean loved Kissey, he jokingly said Kissey was the only girl he'd ever love. Zachariah became a permanent member of the school and the bullying didn't stop. Dean's life wasn't too bad though, he was getting college credit for Spanish and Latin and French which he was now all fluent in. Bobby was ridiculously proud of his son, Dean had come a long way from the four year old boy who lost everything in a fatal fire.

Twelve year old Sam didn't like a lot of things and Eighth grade was at the top of the list. The insecurity levels of Sam's fellow students were off the charts because high school was just around the corner. Everyone was starting to get an idea of what they wanted to do with their lives and John painted the picture for him: he was never getting out of hunting. Sam hated hunting, Sam hated his father, and Sam hated the world. He had no memory of his mom or her murder that sent his father into a twelve year long frenzy that showed no signs of stopping. Sam found that weed made his life easier to swallow and was just starting to see Caleb again. Caleb didn't like the idea of Sam smoking pot, but Sam was doing this for himself, he claimed, that it was how he dealt with everything and who was Caleb to stop it? Pastor Jim was trying to wiggle his way back into being important to Sam, but the tween was spiraling and didn't wanna soul search with the religious monster hunter that forced Sam to learn about his own mental illness. It became easier for Sam to push others away than to let them in, a lesson he learned from John. No matter how bad Sam got, his grades never suffered. John and Sam often were treading on thin ice when it came to each other, because both of the stubborn bastards refused to give. John found himself staring hopelessly into pictures from before the fire, more specifically, pictures of Dean and Mary. Sam never learned about Dean and John never talked about Mary.

Dean remained a sports star as a sophomore and with taking Kissey to school, Dean stayed loved in the public eye. Dean became close friends with a boy named Benny who had moved up from Louisiana not too long ago. Benny didn't mind that Dean was gay and Dean didn't mind Benny's fascination with blood. Bobby began to talk to Dean about college and Dean decided he wanted to be an engineer or build cars for a living. Dean still took his medication and saw his doctors, but now he understood what things meant. Dean's life outside of school consisted of parties and hanging out with friends or his dad. Bobby always seemed to know when dean was going to come home shit faced and Dean suffered minor consequences when he was sober afterward, but it was a fair deal so Dean didn't complain too much. West became a guard dog for the Singerrs after a break in where West cornered the guy into a wall and barked to wake the family up to call the police.  
\---------------------   
Thirteen year old Sam was pure anger and depression. His only attachments to Earth were music and learning. His dad wasn't even family in Sam's mind, he saw John as a dick who thought that, because he helped conceive Sam, he deserved respect while leaving him alone for weeks at a time. Pastor Jim never did manage to earn back Sam's trust and Caleb died in a tragic Rougarou hunt, so Sam had no one. Hunting was something Sam saw as stupid and dangerous, clearly something the teen didn't wanna do. John didn't care what Sam wanted though, he only cared about what he saw as a good idea which just so happened to never be the same thing Sam thought was a good idea; who'd have figured? Sam was cursed with depression and could hold a grudge that would make a demon impressed. Sam started High School expecting it to be just like Middle School, and he was mostly right, but the bullying was worse, way worse. Sam was a "nerd" and nerds were shoved into lockers, given wedgies and a bunch of other stupid bullshit.

Seventeen year old Dean was horror struck when another break into his home left West with only one real leg and three fake ones. West was no longer in guard dog shape and retired to overgrown lap dog and Bobby went out and got a puppy, a cute little baby pit bull that they named Rumsfield and trained to be a guard dog and a family dog. Kissey didn't mind the new pup, but Rumsfield made West feel replaced and constantly reminded Dean he was there by sleeping in dean's bed all the time and trying to lay on the seventeen year old. Dean had his first real boyfriend at age seventeen, a kid that was a foreign exchange student named Jack Potter, from Manchester, England. Sadly Jack's time in Sioux Falls ended and he went back home leaving Dean single and lonely. Zachariah was in glee that Jack was home and celebrated by taunting Dean about Kissey, his special needs dog. Dean's illness seemed to not be moving in the right direction when Dean had such a bad anxiety attack, that he fainted from lack of oxygen. Kissey hadn't been with him and the dog seemed ready to attack anyone that tried to pull her away from Dean when they got to the hospital. Fate didn't give handouts and made sure the whole school knew. Dean was moderately popular and most kids felt bad for Dean, but those like Zachariah were hoping next time Dean would die from lack of oxygen.

Sam came to the conclusion after Caleb's death that drugs were the only way he was gonna be okay. Sam smoked pot regularly and constantly smelled like it, booze would be found in him at all times outside of school, and every once in awhile Sam did heroin. Drugs made him feel in charge in a way he never had before, drugs allowed him to have choices. To everyone's amazement it still didn't faze Sam's grades. The kid was too on top of school work for his own damn good if you asked John. Speaking of John, he normally wasn't on speaking terms with his son, who had started up with questions about Mary again and this time John let him have it. Sam heard about his mother burning above his crib, his big brother being given to CPS and John wishing he'd given up Sam instead. Nothing was spared and Sam wished he had never asked. To the teen, it seemed as if Mary had never entered the nursery he could have had a normal life, he could have had a big brother and happy parents, maybe even some little siblings himself, but it never happened because Sam's mother was dead and his brother had a new family and Sam had John who he didn't really have.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam grew up apart and now, Sam's in Saux Falls.

Sam was now fourteen years old and in his sophomore year. His drug frenzy came to a close when John found cocaine in Sam's duffle bag and destroyed all the drugs and rid Sam of privacy by always managing to find someone to watch him like a hawk. In fourteen years of life, Sam had been over every inch of the country and killed monsters that would make a grown man piss his pants.

Dean was eighteen years old now and was doing as well as he could. Dean's senior year started off with a bang, literally, when Zachariah and his girlfriend Naomi set off fireworks in Dean's back yard at two o'clock in the morning of the first day of school. Bobby chased them off with a gun and called both their parents but they weren't civilized folk, Bobby told his son, didn't understand gay people were people too. West, Kissey, and Rumsfield were far from pleased and Dean had to hold Kissey back from attacking Zachariah at school. Besides the drama Zachariah caused and Dean being put on more meds, Dean was doing pretty good. His baseball team was ready to go all the way this year and so was the track team, his year had all the makings of a perfect year.  
\----------------------------  
Sam sat in the passenger seat of the impala as they drove down a never ending high way. Led Zeppelin had been playing for too long and Sam was dying to get out of the classic car.  
"Where are we even going?" Sam asked, turning down the volume.  
"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." John answered gruffly, his eyes never leaving the road.  
"What the hell for?" Sam scoffed, wondering who in their right mind would want to to freaking go to South Dakota.  
"Hunting." John said irritably.  
Sam sighed and stared out the window with sad eyes. Little did Sam know that yes, there was a monster there, but John was going there for more than a hunt. Dean's eighteenth birthday had been in January and CPS could no longer deny him Dean's information because the child in question was now legally an adult. Dean lived in Sioux Falls with his adopted dad Bobby Signer. Dean was the school sports champion and popular, having been junior prom king.  
John soaked up all he could find out about Dean.  
But none of it was enough. So when a Rougarou surfaced in Sioux Falls, John jumped on it. The motel wasn't much different from any of the other motels, Sam had decided when they got there, it was cheap and in the middle of a small town where everybody knew everybody. There was a handful of mom and pop's diners and a grocery store and not much else. There were only two different high schools and Sam was put into Sioux Falls High, state champions for track and field and baseball. There was a car lot called Singer's Salvage where everyone took their cars to get fixed and John seemed interested in it for a guy with a perfect car.

News spread that a father and son checked into the local motel like wild fire. In a small town like Sioux falls, gossip was more important than anything. Bobby's new girlfriend was a younger woman named Jody Mills, the local sheriff, and she let them hear all the gossip. Dean liked Jody, she was great and kind, and the dogs agreed.  
"Who the hell would come here for vacation?" Bobby scoffed over dinner.  
"I don't think its vacation, the son, Sam, was registered at Sioux falls high." Jody shrugged, taking a bite of her steak.  
Dean stiffened at the name. His mind flashed back to the baby brother he once had and the fire that destroyed it all. Bobby rubbed Dean's shoulder, relaxing his son.  
"Just hope the kid doesn't give Dean trouble." Bobby muttered into his food.  
"I'm gonna go to my room." Dean mumbled, leaving his steak on the table and going to his room.  
Rumsfield stole the steak and ran out of the kitchen, making Bobby sigh and Jody laugh. When Dean flung his door open, Kissey and West looked up. Kissey ran over to greet him and West wagged his tail. Dean plopped down on his bed next to West, who sprawled out on Dean's lap. Dean pat West, and Kissey laid at his feet, grooming dean's leg with her tongue.  
Dean's baseball trophies and family pictures seemed to be smiling at him from across the room. Dean sighed and laid on the bed, petting his handicapped Husky absentmindedly.  
Dean walked into school the next day with Kissey at his side. His friends greeted him and told him about the strange new kid. Dean awkwardly pretended to care and forgot about the kid by the time he was in first period. But when lunch rolled around, Dean got to meet this mysterious new kid. The new kid was skin and bones, lanky as all hell, long shaggy brown hair and Dean sat right across from him.  
"Hey, I'm Dean Singer, you must be the new kid." Dean greeted, and held his hand out for a shake.  
Sam hesitantly took it, half expecting this beautiful stranger to shove him in a locker, and then Sam saw the special needs dog at Dean's side.  
"Sam Winchester." Sam said softly.  
Dean froze. Winchester, that was his old last name, his heart clenched,  
No, no it couldn't be. Not now, its not possible. Dean felt his sanity crumble and Kissey whined, rubbing her head under Dean's hand. Dean gripped her fur, trying to take deep breaths.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Dean's arm.  
Dean's muscles tightened.  
"I, uh, I'm fine." Dean choked out.  
"You sure? You look a little pale." Sam worried.  
Dean nodded and Kissey cuddled into her master, wanting the blonde to calm down.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off Dean. He felt lust towards the boy, his freckles were just kissable and those plump lips were just teasing him. Sam put his hand in Dean's and squeezed. Dean felt his heart and dick jump.

Dean was sad when lunch came to an end, because Sam was a sophomore and had sophomore classes, leaving Dean with little time to see him. Dean had forced himself to push the thought of his old family away. Winchester wasn't THAT uncommon of a name, he thought, it wasn't common but it wasn't uncommon either, so he had no reason to believe this guy was his brother.  
Sam wasn't as focused for the rest of the day, but learned as much as he could about Dean Singr. Dean Singer was eighteen years old, openly gay, and the adopted son of local drunk and mechanic Bobby Singer.  
Dean had started school late and been a ball of sunshine as a kid, he was very smart and made friends easily. Dean's special needs dog, Kissey, was a sweetheart and only Dean's closest friends knew why he had her. Dean's two best friends were Castiel and Benny; Castiel was the artistic child of a religious couple and was dating Meg Masters, a "bad girl" who was always in trouble. Benny was into sports like Dean but he was taking culinary classes so he could become a chef; Benny was a Louisiana native, an exotic treat to the small town. It seemed as if the whole school knew Dean and his friends.  
When school ended Sam saw Dean driving a big jeep with Benny in the passenger seat and Castiel and Meg in the back. His heart sank as Dean drove out of the parking lot. Who was he kidding, Dean would never like a guy like him, besides he couldn't risk John finding out he was gay and John was becoming suspicious of the lack of girls Sam spent time with.

Dean drove to his house, knowing his dad would be in the study. A monster showed up in town and Bobby was gonna get it, but for now he was researching and his friends knew they weren't allowed in the study so it was all good. Rumsfield happily greeted the teenagers and Kissey ran off. The teenagers found themselves sipping beer in Dean's room.  
"When you gonna pop your cherry, Singer?" A tipsy Meg asked, her own body draped over Castiel.  
"What makes you think I haven't already?" Dean shot back.  
Meg simply shrugged. Dean certainly didn't look like a virgin, he had the big green eyes and spiked dirty blonde hair, a scruffy face and drove a badass jeep.  
"Fuck that noise, did you hear about Lucifer?" Benny asked, taking a swing of his beer.  
Castiel and dean shook their heads. Lucifer was one of Castiel's cousins and was the kid of a preacher.  
"Dude got his ass sent to jail! They didn't tell Sheriff Mills because they had to ship him to the prison out of town." Meg laughed.  
Meg always knew what was going on because she had friends in all sorts of places. Castiel frowned, wondering why his family hadn't told him. They all knew Lucifer was a bad egg, he had started doing drugs and getting involved in gangs, Castiel's mother had forbid him from seeing Lucifer in fear it would rub off on Cas.  
"Not much of a surprise. Jody said they were letting him off too easy all these years." Dean shrugged.  
As the teen's drank and gossiped, John was lurking around town. He had broken into the Singer home in the morning and stole a photo album filled with pictures of Dean. Pictures of Dean and Bobby the day he got adopted, Dean playing in the bath tub, Dean playing in the park, Dean's fifth birthday, Dean with a missing tooth, Dean playing with a friends kitten, Dean with a stuffed moose, Dean's first anniversary of being adopted, dean's sixth birthday, Dean's first day of school, dean playing in the mud, Dean on Christmas, Dean on Thanksgiving, Dean on Halloween. The album went up to when Dean turned ten and John was positive there was more.  
John had learned his son was beautiful and smart and athletic, all the things he wanted Sam to be.  
Sam started his second day of school by being shoved in a motherfucking locker, glamorous yes?  
To Sam's relief, someone got him out. This someone was Castiel Novak. Castiel helped Sam out of the locker with an almost monotone face. The only reason Sam realized his savior was Dean's best friend was because of the soul crushing blue eyes.  
"Who put you in there?" Castiel asked.  
Cas' voice was deep, gruff almost. Sam seemed amazed that a popular guy helped him out of a locker, let alone talked to him.  
"Uh, some guy. I think his name was Zachariah." Sam answered meekly.  
Castiel rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.  
"Don't worry about Zachariah, he's a dick. He likes to put others down to feel good." Castiel told Sam in an empathetic voice.  
Sam nodded gratefully and watched Castiel walk away. What in the fuck just happened?  
\-------------------------------  
Sam waited anxiously for Dean at lunch and his heart lurched when dean came up to him, his friends and dog in toe. Benny's girlfriend, Andrea, was there, tagging along as well.  
"Guys, this is Sam. Sam, these are my friends Benny, Castiel, Meg and Andrea." Dean introduced as they sat down around him.  
Sam wasn't just amazed, he was fucking shocked. When did popular kids, let alone hot ones, associated with him?  
"Hello! Earth to Sam!" Meg called, snapping her fingers in his face, bringing him back to reality.   
Sam realized he must have been in his own head a lot longer than he thought, because the whole table was staring directly at him.  
"Sorry." Sam squeaked, blood rushing to his cheeks.  
"Its completely okay, dude." Dean said with a grin.  
The table filled with chit-chat and gossip in no time and for the first time in his whole life, Sam felt like he was apart of something. Sure, it was just a group of teenagers, but to Sam, it was a rush just to know they wanted to sit next to him.  
Dean talked to Sam the whole time and the sexual attraction was thick between them, the whole group could feel it. Sadly, lunch came to a close, but this time, Dean said they'd wait for him after school.  
When the bell finally rang to tell them school was over with, Sam ran as fast as he could to the student parking lot before his new group of friends forgot about him. But when Sam found Dean's car, only Dean was standing in front of it.  
"Where'd everybody else go?" Sam asked, fearing he was the reason they weren't there.  
"Cas went home with Meg and Benny has Chemistry club." Dean said simply.  
Sam blushed, realizing it would just be him and Dean in the car as Kissey jumped into the back seat and claimed it as her own. Dean and Sam slipped into the front seat and Sam's blush refused to leave, making Dean chuckle.  
"What?" Sam demanded.  
"Nothing, you're just really cute when you blush." Dean admitted, making Sam blush more.  
"Thanks." Sam croaked.  
"So, what do you want to do?" Dean asked.  
"Well, I haven't seen the town." Sam suggested.  
"I can show you around, I grew up here so I know it like the back of my hand, but i warn you its a small town." Dean said with a smile, turning on the car and starting to drive.  
"I like small towns, they're peaceful."   
"I love it here, I know everyone and all the good places to eat. It's great."  
"It looks wonderful, it's a cute town."  
"Where are you from, Sammy, because you're clearly not from here."  
"All over. My dad has to move a lot for his job, so I can't even tell you which town I originate from."  
"Well, what state have you spent the most time in?"  
"Hmmmm, probably Illinois."  
" Is it nice there?"  
"Its okay. Definitely a lot more to do there than in South Dakota."  
"Hey, don't knock my state!"  
"Sorry!"  
Dean laughed and it sounded like a beautiful wind chime. The laugh took Sam's breath away.  
"I'm just teasing you, Sammy boy. There really isn't too much to do here; but that's the beauty of it." Dean told him with a grin.  
"Oh." Sam whispered.

Across town, Bobby and John were both on a hunt for the Rougarou. It had eaten three people so far and the locals were starting to get scared. Of course, as fate would have it, they found and killed it at the same time.  
"That was some good work there. I didn't catch your name, I'm Bobby Singer." Bobby said, sticking his hand out for John to shake.  
John stiffened, knowing this was Dean's adoptive father, that this was the man who raised his oldest.  
"John Winchester." John said, shaking the hand.  
Bobby's gaze became deadly.  
"Oh hell!" Bobby groaned.  
"I'm Dean's father and I want to meet him." John said firmly.  
"Lemme break it down for you, Johnny. You abandoned him, you signed the papers terminating your parental rights. I found him, I adopted him, I paid for therapy, I gave him love and affection and he calls me dad. So John, you can shove it!" Bobby shouted.  
"He's eighteen, law says he's an adult and old enough to make his choice on seeing me or not. You don't get to say anything anymore." John snarled before driving away.  
"Balls!"


	3. You've gotta be shittin' me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam become closer as the lust becomes more obvious. Bobby and John battle out the fight over dean in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, the story is now a thousand times better thanks to my kick ass editor Alli. Check out note at the end.

Sam was starting to wonder what they were still doing in Sioux Falls, not that he was complaining, he was just confused. Weeks had ticked by since the slaying of the Rougarou but John was still on edge at all time. Though, Sam's mind wasn't on his dad, it was on Dean Singer; possibly the hottest guy in Sioux High. Of course, John thought Sam was straight, so Sam spun a story of a spunky blonde girl with a killer rack and a give 'em hell attitude. Truthfully, this girl was based off of Meg, who would slit your throat for saying the wrong thing to her, but Sam was as straight as Elton John and there was no of changing it.

Sam had no idea his father, the very homophobic John Winchester, was learning everything he could about the very same boy Sam would die for. John had no idea the child he had given up for adoption all those years ago was as straight as a zig-zag line and was obsessed with the idea of Dean being his son again. At the Singer residence, Bobby had been twitchy for weeks now and was much more nosy than he ever had been. Dean tried to push it off to a bad hunt, but if it had been, Jody would know whats going on. But Jody didn't know and Bobby was on edge and Dean was spending more time with West, Rumsfield and Kissey than ever before.

"Bobby, what the hell is going on?" Jody demanded, neither of the adults knowing that Dean was eavesdropping.

"Jody-" Bobby was cut off.  
"Don't you 'Jody' me! Tell me what's going on Robert Singer!" Jody hissed.

"Nothing." Bobby grumbled.  
"Nothing my ass! You need to start talking before I go to my sister's for the night." Jody snapped.  
"Jody, don't stay at your sisters. It's just... I met another guy on my last hunt." Bobby sighed.  
"The Rougarou? That was weeks ago." Jody muttered.

"I know it was weeks ago, but it wasn't about the monster. It was-" Bobby cut himself off and sighed.  
"It was what?" Jody questioned.  
"It was what he said about Dean." Bobby breathed.  
Dean felt his heart tighten. About him? But how could a stranger know anything about him, let alone that Bobby had a son! Dean wracked his brain, trying to think of something, but he came up empty handed.  
"How did even know about Dean?" Jody asked quickly, sounding breathless and desperate.

"Because he's Dean's biological father. Damn bastard wants Dean back after all this time!" Bobby growled.  
Dean's heart stopped. He didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want to think about his biological family. That was a subject that had been put to bed long ago. Dean ran up the stairs, the creaks letting Jody and Bobby know he heard everything.

Bobby sighed. "I'll go talk to him." Bobby whispered softly before heading up the stairs.  
Dean's face was buried in his pillow, the three dogs were laying lazily next to him and Dean's baseball trophy was on the floor. Bobby frowned and put the trophy back where it belonged.  
"How much did you hear?" Bobby asked calmly.  
"Everything." Dean admitted.  
"You know better than to eavesdrop." Bobby said in a fatherly voice.  
"And you should know better than to talk about me behind my back." Dean snapped.  
He lifted his head to glare at his dad. Dean's eyes were red and his cheeks were pink, tears were drying on his cheeks making Bobby feel worse.

"Dean, how was I supposed to tell you?" Bobby asked with a sigh.  
"I don't know, but you weren't supposed to leave me out of the loop!" Dean hissed.  
"Son, I ain't trying to fight. I've been your father for fourteen years and I just want what's best for you. So, excuse me if I thought that bringing up the son of a bitch who left you with the damn firemen wouldn't be in your best interest."  
Dean sighed. He knew his dad was just trying to protect him, that's all Bobby's ever wanted; for him to be happy. He guessed he couldn't really hold that against his dad.

"I-is he still in town?" Dean asked softly.  
Bobby shrugged.  
"I don't know, Dean-Bean. I'm keeping my distance from the guy." Bobby told his son, sitting down next to Dean on the teenager's bed.  
"Why does he want me back now? After all these years?" Dean asked, petting West who wormed his way between the father and son.  
"He wanted you back several years ago too. I told social services he'd have to fight me in court for you and he wasn't willing to do it. I figured you didn't want to hear about how he let you down again." Bobby said honestly.  
Dean's heart felt a pang. Was he that much of a burden? His own biological father would ask for him back but wouldn't want to fight for him? Bobby rubbed Dean's back and Kissey gave Dean's hand an affectionate lick.  
"I wanna get some sleep." Dean said gruffly.  
Bobby nodded and kissed his son's forehead, tossing the old stuffed moose at Dean on his way out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean spent the night clutching Sammy the moose and didn't get a wink of sleep. Bobby let Dean stay home from school, not wanting to push his son to do something he didn't want to.  
Sam was confused when Dean wasn't at school, Dean was always at school. Castiel suggested that maybe Dean was sick or something happened at his home, but Sam just didn't think that was it.  
Sam showed up at the Singer home, hoping Dean would be there. The kid nearly peed his pants in joy when a shirtless Dean answered the door.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.  
Sam's heart sang at the nickname and continued to sing when he saw a stuffed moose tucked under Dean's arm. It was the cutest thing he's ever seen. Dean looked like he was desperate for a pick me up, and Sam wanted to just hug him and kiss him; but he couldn't risk his father finding out he liked boys.  
"Came to check on you. Y'know, cause you weren't in school today." Sam attempted to say nonchalantly.  
"That's real sweet, Sam-I-Am. Come on in." Dean told him, opening the door wider so he could come in.

Sam stepped into the house and smiled at how homey it felt, how nice and relaxing it was. A fire rested calmly in the fireplace, above it sat pictures of Dean with his father at all sorts of ages. A cozy looking couch laid in front of the television and Sam could see books piled higher than mountains on the coffee table.

"Sorry, the place is a bit of a mess." Dean said, trying to clear off some space on the coffee table.  
"It's okay. I like it." Sam said truthfully.  
"Thanks, I do too." Dean said dumbly, a blush hinting at his freckled cheeks.  
"So, how long have you had the moose?" Sam asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.  
"Wha-Fuck! I didn't realize i still had Sammy on my arm." Dean grumbled, tossing the toy onto the couch.  
"Sammy? You named a toy after me?" Sam asked.  
"No, asshat! I've had Sammy since my dad adopted me. My, uh, my old family... in my old family I had a baby brother named Sammy. It was just a stupid thing I did when I was little. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Dean said gruffly.  
Sam didn't push on the subject and started talking about some of the books on the coffee table, and Dean was more than happy to comply.  
\-----------------------------------------  
John Winchester was preparing to take back his son. There wasn't a damn thing that old redneck Bobby Singer could do about it! Dean was his, they shared the same blood, and he'd be God damned if he let this fight slip between his fingers.

Of course, John wasn't stupid. Dean wouldn't go quietly at first, he'd miss Bobby, but John was gonna take back his boy no matter what.

John decided he'd act tonight, because Sam said he wouldn't be home till late. As the day became night John drove to the Singer home, where only one car was in the driveway and it wasn't Bobby's.

Dean and Sam were sitting in the living room, laughing and shamelessly flirting.  
"You're beautiful, you know that." Dean whispered.  
"Wow, that was really cheesy." Sam laughed.

"I try." Dean chuckled.  
They laughed until their eyes met and they began to lean in and BAM!  
Their lips were touching, no- dancing. Their lips were dancing and it was the most amazing thing Sam had ever felt.

BOOM!  
The door burst open and John Winchester burst in.  
"Sam?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the last chapter, but don't freak out. This was merely the prequel to my upcoming new story: Figuring It Out Together. I cannot tell you when it'll be out but I swear I will have it up before 2015!


End file.
